


Seven AM

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Gotham: Barbara/Renee - lazy morning" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p><p>Set pre-canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven AM

 

  
"It's seven in the morning," Renee said after a quick glance at the clock.

"And?"

"And you're smoking."

Barbara took a drag from her joint. After a few seconds she blew out the smoke, shrugged and said "yup." Off the look Renee gave her she laughed, loud and dirty. "It's not like we've got anything going on today. Do we?"

"Guess not."

"I plan to spend all day in bed. With you."

After another hit Barbara offered the joint to Renee. She took it.

Once they were done they lazily cuddled together and shared soft kisses before falling back asleep.


End file.
